


The beginning of LOONA

by shortvader27



Category: Chuu/Kim Lip - Fandom, Chuulip - Fandom, Kim lip - Fandom, LOONA (Korea Band), chuu - Fandom, heejin/hyunjin, kim Jiwoo/ Kim Jung Eun
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortvader27/pseuds/shortvader27
Summary: This story will be my little imagination on how Loona came together as twelve, but I'd like to tell itmainly with Kim Lip and Chuu. I just find their friendship interesting since they met in high school andnow are in the same group.





	1. Chapter 1

KIM LIP

 

(Sigh)……… I cant believe school is starting soon and now Im going to be a freshman I wonder  
if I'll make friends quick here? From all the schools I’ve been to wherever I go they think l'm mean and makes it harder for me  
to make friends at all. This new school Im going to is known for being hard to get in since its a school filled  
with kids that wants to be an idol but here is the plot twist you also need to be smart, of course it would be my luck to go to this school it is also my deal with my parents if I really want to be on idol my grades should also be good.

 

Since school starts next week I need to enroll  
on this website for school.  
(YOU ARE NOW A MEMBER)

 

ADD A FRIEND CLICK ✓ HERE

Its nice that this high school has their own  
portal, it makes things easier.  
* ding * NEW FRIEND REQUEST

 

Hmmm. Friend request? I dont think I know anyone going to this school at all who could it?  
-  
Kim Ji Woo added you  
-

 

-  
Kim Ji woo? Who is that? I wonder if I know her I don’t remember noticing anybody at  
orientation I pretty much kept to myself. I don’t remember meeting someone with  
that name. I guess there is no harm in accepting the Friend request

 

CHUU

My name is Kim Ji woo Im just your average high school student and can't wait to  
start school in Hanlim. Ive always dreamt of being an idol but my mom thinks its a pointless dream since she had the same dream before. She knows its hard to do so she’s trying to shield me from the harsh reality of this industry, but I still wanna try so I have no regrets later, my dad supports me in my dream and thats enough for me one day ill convince my mom too thats why I enrolled in this school I hope it helps me. I know this school is known for having a bunch of Idol trainee students on top of that they have to keep up their grades at a certain point because its a requirement. It would be a week from now for the first day of class, I have some friends from  
my old middle school so if wouldn't be so sad. Last week we had our orientation and was told to make an account on this student portal.

 

This portal has some funny people on this lol. I was scrolling through the student list for our years class and someones name caught my attention Kim Jung Eun. Wow he or she must’ve had a hard time during middle school bullies go overboard sometimes. In going to add her as a friend. Well time to go to bed.

 

* DING *  
Kim Jung Eun has accepted your friend request.  
It says on the profile she’s a girl l'll message  
her.  
Message:  
Hope we enjoy this school year

Reply: I hope we do  
She seems nice I hope I meet her when school starts.


	2. chapter 2

A week has passed and school starts tomorrow both girls are excited and hopeful for what high school life would be like.

 

First Day of School

 

I hope today wont be as bad as I think it would be. Theres a bunch of students at this intersection I wonder if they’re all freshman like me?  
I noticed a small group of girls chatting away, but one girl in the middle caught my attention. She seems to be the happy type an smiles a lot ( She’s cute) 

then I heard some of the guys near me talking  
" I can't believe were in the same school as her I didn’t think she would go here"  
“Isn't that the girl from our middle school?"  
" yeah she was pretty popular in middle school, she's also also an insta star”   
“Insta star?”  
" Oh someone who has a lot of followers on instagram even though they’re not a celebrity?"  
" Ahh you think she’s single?"

 

Wow the school year just started and they’re already trying to catch a girl lol.

“I don’t think she does but I wouldn't be surprised if she does”

 

*sign* “All the pretty girls are always taken" Jung Eun just smirked finding they’re conversation hilarious 

(Ji Woo)

Its the first day of school Im so excited. I wonder if Kim Jung Eun would be in my class I want to be her friend I wouldn’t be suprised if She would get bullied because of her name just because she has the North Korean Dictators name. I was just standing in the intersection waiting to cross the road chatting away with my friends when one of them asked me something

 

"Ji woo do you see that girl over there?"   
I looked to where she was looking I saw a really pretty girl with dark brown hair piercing eyes she was just standing there looking cool and doesn’t care what is going around her. I saw some boys around her looking all shy around her but she doesn’t seem to notice   
"She looks cool doesn’t she, she like on oppa" I just laughed at my friend.  
"what are you talking about she just standing there and your fantasizing about calling her oppa"   
"Hey not a lot of girls look handsome"  
"your crazy focus on your grade”(lmao)  
but I stole another glance at the so called handsome stranger and thought to myself that oh she is pretty in a cool way as I was about to look away our eyes meet. I should have looked away but I couldn’t and kept staring at her and I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me I thought I saw her smirk a little was I just seeing things then she looked forward and started crossing the streets.

 

(Kim Jung Eun)

 

I was walking to the board where class schedules are posted but why do I feel like people are staring at me do I look weird today Oh well I’ll just Ignore it its nothing new for me. I looked at my schedule it looks like Im in class 1-1  
The classroom is on the second floor I finally found the class so I opened the door the moment I went in everybody  
was suddenly quiet.  
People here are weird is it because Im new to the area and all of them already know each other, a few moments later the girl at the  
intersection came in and it looks like she’s pretty popular at least half of the class knew her and I see some of the boys have hearts in their eyes I just laughed to myself.

 

(Ji Woo)

The moment I opened the door I saw the girl at the intersection sitting in the corner looking outside  
the window (Is it her goal to look cool with everything she does) She looked at my direction and smiled this time and looked back at the window, now I’m sure I wasn’t imagining earlier do I look funny. One of the guy that is close to her chair kept looking at her which she’s completely ignoring poor guy.

 

(Jung Eun)

 

A Few minutes later the teacher came in I mostly kept to myself the entire time.

 

“All right class today is the first day of high school, you are a few steps closer to adulthood  
and as all of you know this is a performing arts school ond most of the students thot graduate here ends up  
either acting, modeling, producing songs and the most popular one is an Idol. There are a few Idols in this school and I hope all  
of you would not invade their privacy and treat them like another student do you all understand? 

Yes Sir!!! said the entire class.

“All right lets all one by on introduce yourselves I know people get shy so just your name would be fine.”

 

(Jung Eun)

 

One by one the students started introducing themselves I hate this part of school I just listened to everybody not really caring For anything then the girl from the intersection introduced herself.

"Hi my name is Kim Ji woo I hope we get along"

 

My head snapped at her direction as soon as she said her name Kim Ji Woo? Isn’t that the girl that added me on the portal? But her nam is common maybe they just have the same name.

(Ji Woo)  
I introduced myself and sat down the list went on till the cool girl was up next everybody seems to be interested in her she’s also new because she doesn’t seem familiar to me, meaning she went to a different middle school. Her presence seems pretty strong I don't think a lot of people would mess with her for being new most op the other students looks like they’re scared of her or just really in love with how she just like how my friends are acting around her. She stood up and started introducing herself.

“Hello Im new in the area please take care of me and my name is Kim Jung Eun”

 

Every body in the room looked shocked some almost laughed but Kim Jung Eun looked of them and they shut up real quick.  
I was shocked not because of her name but because I think she’s the girl I added on the portal not a lot of  
people have that name. I was worried for nothing she looks like she can handle herself. The day went on normally nothing strange happened me and my Friends just went to the cafeteria to eat lunch.

" I feel bad for her do you think she acts like that because she was bullied because of her name "  
" good thing she can handle herself I don’t think shed have too much of a problem some of the guys are either scared  
of her or in love with her maybe its because she’s too pretty how can someone be that pretty”  
" I know a bunch of pretty girls but she on another level if anything she’s in your league Ji Woo"  
"what league ore you talking about you know Im not pretty as you describe me as''

“Sure miss, insta star" I Just rolled my eyes

 

“just like taking pictures I didn’t think my instagram would have that much followers

" And I dont feel bad for her because her name has a beautiful meaning which is kindness and loyalty"

"Ya Kim Ji woo when did you start acting cool and do you know her thats why your depending her? Introduce me Please"

" I dont know her Im just stating the facts."

"sure, sure”

I was looking around and couldn’t find her I wonder where she’s eating Lunch. 

(Jung Eun)

I decided to eat my lunch at the school roof top since no one is there and there's less people around me. All they do is stare at me they look at my name a would chuckle. I've learned to ignore it and its less than it used to be.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple months have passed nothing too important has occurred for Jung Eun and Ji woo but just normal classes their first test just ended and the teacher is going to announce the top students in class

 

(Teacher)

" Alright class all in all this class did pretty well but theres two of you that almost got a perfect score  
they were neck to neck the whole time Im going to announce the top 2 in class."

"For our top 2 student drum roll please it is Kim Jung Eun congratulations the whole class started making oooh noises  
and cheering.

“And our top I Kim Ji woo congratulations'' The whole class cheered again some even said said as expected.  
" Good Job you two keep up the good word its funny how two kims made top I and 2 "  
“All right all of you are in self study for the rest of the morning"

 

"Ya Kim Ji woo I knew you were smart but this is unfair give us some of the blessings first your smart and  
pretty too this world is unfair."

"you’re exaggerating I just study really well in not a genius Jooe"

" Ya keep telling yourself that" *sigh*

"But I didn’t know Jung Eun shii was also smart she’s always so quiet in her little corner looking at the horizon like a goddess" Jooe said

"Do you see her she just has that aura that draws you in why isn't any of the guys in our class like her this is unfair’’

"Stop Fantasizing about the poor girl she doesn't even know your harassing her"

"I am not harassing her if only the was a boy I would define thy ask her out”

“The question is would she go out with you'' I snickered

 

"Wow Kim Ji Woo I didn’t know you could be so harsh" Jooe faked sobbed.

“I wish Yeri was here to hang with us"

"You know she’s busy preparing For her sudden debut she'll be here next week"  
Then there was a loud noise outside the classroom and they saw a bunch of people outside the dad room

“Your Fans are here again when would they get the memo that this is school and they shouldn’t bother you"

" I don’t want to be rude and they’re not harming anybody"

“you’re too nice one day it wouldn't be good that you’re too nice just be careful when me, Yeri, Yeon Jung and Eunbin are  
not around.”

“ I will”

(Jung Eun)

Theres a bunch of people around our classroom again its so hard to get out sometimes I heard they were fans  
of Kim Ji woo Shii. I didn't know she was popular. I know she’s pretty but I guest thats social media for you and she’s smart too.  
I decided to shut my eye First before going to lunch so the crowd would disperse

 

SOME Of THE SENIORS IN SCHOOL

 

"Hey Do you know why there's so much crowd in that freshman classroom?"

 

"I heard some of the really popular freshman are in that class" one girl said

" Theres the new member for RED VELVET but she hasn’t been in school yet so she’s not the reason"

" Then theres the chic girl crush freshman that everybody is going crazy for she’s usually quiet and some of the people think she's scary but in an attractive way so they put their distance from her but her name is Kim Jung Eun so some people make fun of her but they’re too scared to do it in front of her.

"Then lastly there’s Kim Ji Woo she the cute type she’s the top of the freshman class right now while Kim Jung Eun is second and she’s also a insta star so the boys are going crazy For her."

“tsk this is why freshman should know their place just because they’re popular they think they can do whatever they want."

 

Back to Classroom  
"Ji woo lets go to lunch before all the food disappears "

"Coming" I was walking to the door when I noticed her just sleeping on her desk would she be fine not eating anything.  
We were almost to the cafeteria when I noticed that I forgot my wallet.

" JooE I forgot my wallet in the classroom I’ll just go back and grab it save a seat for me."

"Cool got it we'll be here" So I left my group of friend, so I can grab money.

 

(Jung Eun)

I noticed there was less noise in the classroom so I lifted my head up and noticed Im the only one in the class I guess its time to grab something quick and eat at the rooftop like I usually do.  
I was doing a breeze walk taking my time to buy food when I noticed something in the corner of my eyes and a loud clang.

(Ji Woo)

 

As I was walking to the classroom suddenly some upperclassmen are blocking my way I bowed my head and said excuse me to go on, and they blocked me again.

" YAH'. your name is Kim Ji woo right? Freshman"

" Yes sunbaenim can I help you?"

"yeah how about you stop being cocky and openly flirt with the senior boys you think your all that just because your popular"

 

(FLIRT!!!) I never flirted with anyone if anything I try and avoid them what is she taking about

 

" Sunbae I never Flirted with anyone"

 

"HAH you even dare talk back you sure are brave"

Then the upperclassmen pushed me hard against some lockers it hurt my back really bad what great timing when no one is around,

"Disrespectful kids should be taught a lesson maybe I should give your face a scratch so there would be a scar on the pretty little face of yours"

Im not going to lie I was scared I usually don’t care about what I look like but the thought of someone hitting me I was scared. I closed my eyes waiting For any form of impact but nothing came.

"I dare you to do that and lets see what happens to you"

(5 min earlier)

I looked to my right and I saw some girls push Kim Ji Woo against a locker it looked like it hurt I was getting mad one thing I hate the worst is bullies I heard her say something about giving her a scar and raising her hand. I ran as fast as I can and blocked her hand before it would hit Ji woo shii.

 

I heard her voice and saw how mad she looked I never saw her with any type of emotion before she, normally  
nonchalant about things. The upperclassmen was trembling because of her I would be too she looks like she can murder anybody.

" I said I dare you to do that do you think its fun bullying other people?" this upperclassmen looks scored  
did I go overboard.

“ I don’t like bullies, but I can do worse than what you were doing, Ive been in a few fights want to take me on?

" Touch her again and you'll see me in hell" I gave her my nastiest stare and grabbed Kim Ji woo’s hand and  
dragged her away from there as fast as we can to the rooftop.

As she’s dragging me I felt touched no one has defended me this much before and I bet the senior was scared she did look like she was going to give her hell.

I turned around when we got there and went off on her.

" Yah are you not scared? Why didn’t you leave or even tried to escape Were you like in shock? what if I wasn’t there she would have defiantly hit you and not in a nice way at all. God I haven’t faced bullies in a long time but Im going crazy right now, when that happens  
you run you don’t stay and take the hit I just went on and on till I heard her laugh

 

" YAH! are you laughing right now Im being serious" She looked at me with her puppy dog eyes and said

" Im not laughing at the situation Im laughing at you I don't think we heard you talk so much  
more than a sentence a let alone in a mad tone its just a new experience"

 

“ Great now I’m an experience, hey this is not about me you were for real about to get hit there If I didn't show up she just giggled now she’s acting cute she’s depleting my brain cells. "

“I know thank for saving I actually don't know what would’ve happened if you didn't show up" she bowed.

"you don't need to bow Im just helping a classmate in need" she looked at me with a little hint of surprise in her Face.

"I thought you hated me this entire time" I was a little taken aback what made her think that and I started jogging my memory if I was rude to her.

(she’s making faces she probably thinking thats cute )- jiwoo

"well you never really talked to me after that post on the portal I thought you were avoiding me?

" How did you know it was me? I didn’t know if you were the same person just because you have the same name"

" Who else in this school has the name Kim Jung Eun? I just put two and two together"

“She just gave me the most adorable smile Ive seen from her and said "I guess you’re right "and shrugged  
her shoulders. I just looked at her in awe and didn't think she could give such expression.

“ And back on the first day of school you kept laughing at me when our eyes meet

“ Oh that, I was laughing because the boys around me wouldn’t shut up about possibly dating you I just found that really funny.”

“Pfft. I guess i would laugh at that too if I heard that”

 

"you should really be careful of those girls Im not surprised they’re acting like that now theres three reasons. 

First, your really popular like really popular, guys are always outside of our class waiting For you. Second,  
your like the smartest person in our freshman class in the school and third your really c- " I stopped  
before I said the word cute I don't want to be weird.

" whats the third reason?” she asked she had that look that she knows what I was going to say I just need to play cool and change the subject.

 

"you know Im not the only reason theres people outside the classroom they’re all there to see you too" I looked at her like she had two heads.

"Thats crazy nobody notices me at school if you haven’t noticed I like being alone and Im always alone and don't interact with anybody.

"That doesn’t mean your not famous do you really have no Idea of how popular you are even girls go crazy for you and call you oppa" she said.

 

"Oppa!!!" I said flabbergasted.

" Im a dude now, first Im a North Korean dictator now Im a dude" I said feeling depressed.

" They don’t mean it like that" she smirked. Hmm well thats a little change in character she’s usually cute not chic.

"They call you Oppa because they wished the guys in our class was like you dark and charismatic you know how girls are they want a little bad in their life" She winked. 

"What in the world is happening my tiny brain cells are about to explode, Then she giggled again I must’ve looked like a moron.

"Don’t panic too much most of them are too scared of you because they think your going to bite they’re head off."  
" Do I really look that scary I just try to avoid people

" You're not scary at all they just don't know so different rumors spread and it never gets resolved because they don'task you. In my opinion I don’t think your scary at all"she said with a tender look in her face. I need to breath this girl is attacking me in so many levels

 

I wish I was that cute I cant pull that off I cringe all the time. Then we heard the bell ring that means lunch is over and we have to go back I  
didn't think we were talking for that long at all.  
“I guess we have to go back. I made you miss lunch too.. I guess that means we need to go' thank you for saving me again I owe you one -she started going down the stairs to go back to the classroom till she turned side ways back to my director and said 

“You know you should smile more you look cute " she half smirked and started walking again as I was just standing there trying to progress what the heck just happened. Does she multiple personalities first she’s cute, chic, then she’s all cool and girl crush type.  
What did I get myself into. I decided to ignore it and follow her back to class.

(Ji Woo)

I started walking but she just stood there did I break her? I giggled how cute I didn't think this is how she was. but I can't believe I just told her that she must think Im insane. Oh well too late now it happened already. I opened the classroom door and what attacked with so many questions.

 

“Kim Ji woo where the hell were you we were all worried we thought something bad happened you didn’t come back at all." JooE said

" Are you okay did you even eat" Yeon Jung asked.

"Im fine nothing happened I didn't get to eat but Im not really hungry so don't worry about it."

"Good I even texted Yeri she was panicking asking if we found you I'll go text her that your alright.''

I Just nodded and in the corner of my eye I saw her enter the classroom looking a little confused and dazed "cute” I whispered and smiled.

" whats Funny?" JooE asked

" Nothing just thought of something really funny" I mused to myself.

The whole day went by normally till we all went home (I should go thank her tomorrow since I made her skip lunch I'll buy her lunch tomorrow)


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning the two girls didn't talk to each other at all like nothing happened.

LUNCH TIME

" Finally!!! we just finished testing but were getting new info. already I need a break" she slumped on her desk

" you are in school what do you expect"

“We want to enjoy my youth hang with friends date somebody or something “

“The two of you joined this school to be an idol and you want to date"

"Hey we got to experience it at least once not everybody is popular like you" Yeon Jung said.

"Im not popular"

"whatever you say anyways lets go to lunch Im starving"I looked behind me to see if she already left thank god she’s still there with her head down.

" I cant join you guys today I have to talk to somebody"

"Who in the world are you going to talk to? is someone confessing to you?” Jooe Squealed.

 

I just smiled at them and stood up from my desk to head at the back of the classroom.

“Where the hell is she going” JooE said then I heard Yeon Jung hit her a few times because they started to  
notice where I was going and I can hear whispers around the classroom like "Look where she's headed"

"is she really going to bother her while she’s sleeping"

"I want to see this I wonder if Kim Jung Eun would snap at her”

I finally was beside her desk and tapped her shoulder for her to notice I was there. Then she lifted her head in shock and looked at me like Im a rare species.

" Can we talk? "

“Why? Did I do something wrong did I hurt your wrist when I dragged you away yesterday?" She asked  
quietly which was cute I shook my head no.

"No I Just wanted to thank you for yesterday I wanted to buy you lunch since I made you skip it yesterday" I smiled at her

 

"you don't really have to and I done want to give you a bad image because your seen around me"

“I told you no one thinks that way if anything most of them are in love with you" she blushed a little but only  
For me to see (how cute) she then smiled if JooE saw she might have died.

"No really you don’t need to do that Im just glad you weren’t hurt"

"Oh well too late I already made my mind up" I grabbed her hand and dragged her outside the classroom to bring  
her to the cafeteria. While we left the classroom I saw everybody lose their shit probably too shocked lol. As we were headed toward the cafeteria I heard all kinds of whisper that means she does too.

Do you see them over there aren't they Kim Ji woo and Kim Jung Eun from class 1-1

“Since when were they close?

" I never saw them interact with each other before”

" Thats a strong duo they’re like one of the most popular Freshman"

" I thought people were scared of Kim dong Eun the other girl doesn’t seem to be scared of her she holding her hand even!

 

“Im so Jealous of her she’s holding Jung Eun oppas hand" wow people actually call her oppa out in the open I giggled.

"Aren't we attracting too much attention?’she whispered to me then we heard some sharp scream from some of the girls in other  
classrooms.

" I think you made it worse" she just shrugged at me trying not to be embarrassed. While we were walking we bumped into the senior that  
bullied me yesterday and Jung Eun quickly put me behind her if I said I wasn't touched with her gesture I would be lying. she was glaring at the girl like theres no tomorrow the senior seemed uprise that we bumped into her and looked scared of Jung Eun Now were really attracting a crowd they’re wondering whats going on.

"we-were not going to bother you its just a coincidence "  
"It better be" Jung Eun then grabbed my hand again and went towards the cafeteria. We grabbed our Food and  
sat on the first table we raw. I feel like people are watching us more now.

 

" You didnt have to do this but thank you for the food"

"Its no big deal and I want to because I want to be your Friend" She said she wants to be my Friend nobody has told me that before.

" ou know people make fun of my name being my friend puts a target or your back'  
"If you haven't noticed we both have targets on our back since day one, why don't we with targets on our backs make an alliance then?" 

What a weird girl but she does make a point and its not bad having a friend since I don’t Know anyone in this school most of my other friends went to a different high school.

"Sure you want to be Friends with me" I dared Im a little weird."

" Aren't we all. I guess you haven't met me yet Im crazy" She winked at me she changes her character too much I  
cant keep up I guess this will be Fun.  
"  
And normal isn't my thing we got to spice things up once in a while boring is never good.

"you have a point' then I saw her out stretch her hand to me to shake my hand.

 

" Shall we start over then Im Kim Ji woo, Im a little crazy I have my weird moments and you might have to keep saving me from bullies because they don’t seem to be scared of me. Im a little clumsy I love to sing I joined this school to be an Idol Im not in a  
company right now but I am in an academy, and be prepared I go beyond peoples personal bubble "

After talking for 2 minutes straight she finally stopped because she was out of breath I looked at her for a minute and laughed. Then all of a sudden I hear camera shutters I stopped and looked around but everybody tried to avoid eye contact with me.

"Told you to smile more they’re taking pictures of you now, your smile is probably one of our school’s seven wonders" she joked.

"Are you always this funny and how did you talk For 2 minutes straight without breathing."

" I try and by practice lol, so how about you my new friend what new info am I learning from you"

" well im Kim Jung Eun Im a little shy thats why I was just quiet but once I get to know you I open up a  
little or if necessary for work and can swallow up being shy

 

“I Just moved here so I have no friends. I also want to be an idol Im currently in a company called Block berry Creative and they’re having this contest on who gets to be in their new girl group, no thats what Ive been focusing on"

" well its nice to meet you Kim Jung Eun here’s to a great friendship" she shook my hand.

The two newly formed friends chatted away the entire lunch trying to get to know each other ignoring other people around them.

(Meanwhile)  
The school portal has been blowing up because of the two girls.

Comments:  
"Did you guys see “

Kim Jung Eun picture posted everywhere with Jiwoo

“she’s smiling!!!!”

" I never saw her simile before"

"she’s even prettier I might just ask her out now maybe she’s not scary at all "

 

" Who’s the girl with her?"

" I think thats Kim Ji Woo from the same class "

" I heard the two of them are popular "

" How did they become friends? I never saw them talk to each otter bother"

 

The comment section Exploded.


	5. Chapter 5

*school bell ring*

“I guess it’s time to go back, but really thank you for saving me yesterday I would’ve been a goner if you didn’t come in time” Jiwoo said. 

“ stop thanking me I just did what was right and I hate bullies the most so it’s a win win for both of us”

“Anyways can we drop the honorifics if we’re friends it’s weird calling you kim Jung eun shii can I call you Jungeunie?”

I paused for a minute I’m just not used to people being so friendly so quick. I like it and told her yes, she also demanded that I call her jiwoo or she’ll get mad at me. 

“Anyways I have to go to the teachers office I’ll go on ahead of you, I’ll see you in class and beware I think the whole school is going crazy that your hanging out with me since you are the untouchable kim Jung Eun. She joked. 

She was already out of site when I noticed she left her phone on the table I tried catching up to here but she’s already long gone. Oh well I’ll give it to her in the classroom, I stood up and started heading back to our class room and I keep hearing whispers some of them I don’t like. 

“Did you see her smile I thought she couldn’t get any prettier I think I fell in love all over again”

“Ive never seen the two of them talk to each other before, how long do you think they’ve been friends?”

“I honestly have no idea either, I think the whole school is in shock who would’ve thought two of the most popular freshmen would actually be friends”

“I don’t like that Jiwoo girl is hanging out with our Kim Jung Eun she needs to always stay dark and mysterious”

“She’s not even all that I don’t know why she’s hanging out with her”

Who are they to dictate who I’m friends with, that just pissed me off so I went straight to the classroom with a frown. Nobody spoke to me in the classroom when I got there so I just sat down on my desk and put my head down waiting for Jiwoo to come back. 

It took a while for her to come back, but I figured she finally came back when there was a commotion when the classroom door opened. I just silently listened first before going to Jiwoo to give her phone back. 

“YA!! KIM JIWOO” said by one of her friends named jooe. 

I peeked at what’s happening to her it’s seems like a bunch of people are gathered around mainly her friends. 

“What??!! You scared me you sound like somebody is dying” jiwoo said. 

“Yes someone is dying!!! My poor heart is dying how can you do this too me” Jooe dramatically acted in front of jiwoo. 

“Can you please explain to me what you’re trying to say I’m really confused at this point and what did I do to your heart?” Jiwoo said. 

Then her friend showed jiwoo her phone, I wonder what she’s showing her. Jiwoo’s face looks a little annoyed and shocked at the same time and said nothing to her friend. 

“The two of you almost broke the school portal it’s crazy, I think you guys gained both fans and haters, but mostly haters for you Jiwoo same for kim Jung Eun too the boys are jealous they can’t eat lunch with you” YeonJung said. 

“ so now two people can’t eat together without getting criticized “ she looks mad I’ve never seen her mad before. 

“How did you guys even know each other?” Someone asked. 

Jiwoo didn’t look like she knew what to say for a moment “ we just met in the corridors that one day I couldn’t go to lunch with you guys she helped me out with something and we missed lunch I felt bad so I bought her lunch today”

That seemed to have calmed the crowd down. Then jooe playfully shoved jiwoo. 

“ omg omg omg I cant believe you were eating with her no one has ever gotten that close to her is our oppa secretly sweet. Jiwoo gave her a disgusting face. 

“Eww I can’t believe even you call her that have some shame from now on I don’t know you” she joked. 

“Come on jiwoo give me something here I’m part of her fan club here in school and no one has even spoke to her from that club, but you were able to infiltrate the base. 

(Jung Eun)  
First I’m mean, then I’m a boy now I’m a base this week can’t get any weirder can it. 

 

“ look at this picture of her looking at you with a sweet smile I want that” she looks like she’s almost going to faint. 

“ stop being so overly dramatic she’s normal she’s just like us so don’t act so weird around her then maybe she’ll talk to you” jiwoo said. 

“By the way has any of you seen my phone I don’t know where I put it last” well I guess that’s my cue. 

“ I haven’t seen your phone at all, but I’m still jealous of you I still think you guys knew each other way before and your just not tel—-“ her sentence got cut off as she saw me walking towards them. 

“Earth to jooe, are you okay you look like you’ve seen a ghost” jiwoo was snapping her fingers at her friend and I tapped her shoulder “Jiwoo you left you phone on the lunch table earlier”. She turned around and looked relieved. 

“ thank god, I thought I lost it I was too preoccupied to notice I didn’t grab it, my mom would’ve killed me. She said thank you again as she held my forearm, then I heard camera shutters again and I choose to ignore it this time. When I looked to my right her friend started saying “ji- jiwoo she called her jiwoo” and then she fainted, good thing YeonJung caught her. 

Jiwoo looked at me and said “don’t worry about her she tends to be over dramatic and she’s your biggest fan according to her” I just nodded my head looking lost. The whole day went by normally after that whole mess, I couldn’t wait to get home and just rest it’s been a tiring and eventful day. 

The next day

(JIWOO)

 

“Jiwoo wake up or your going to be late for school” I woke up with my mom yelling from down stairs, I really don’t feel like waking up but oh well I have to go to school. I got ready and ate breakfast my mom prepared for me and was coming out of my house to head to school when I heard someone call me. 

“Jiwoo?” I turned around surprised to see Jung Eun. 

“Jung Eun? To my surprise was in-front of me so shocked. “I didn’t know you lived in this neighborhood”. 

“Yeah I live four houses down from you”

“What a coincidence I guess from now on we can walk to school together?” after I said that she made an uncomfortable face and I felt bad, I hope I’m not rushing her into anything since we did just become friends yesterday and something tells me she doesn’t open up to people fast. 

“ I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be pushy about that I’m just used to being so open around my friends, we don’t have to walk to school together” I smiled at her brightly so I don’t offend her again. 

“Anyways I’ll see you at school later then” I waved at her goodbye, I turned around to start walking to the bus stop when I felt her hold my wrist to stop me from going any further. 

“ No, it’s not like that, you must’ve thought I felt uncomfortable, it’s just because yesterday I read some comments about us on the school portal. I’m used to people always talking about me, but I don’t want to drag you into that as well just because your hanging out with me” when she explained that to me I felt touched for someone that is always the target of attention she still had time to think about what other people thought of me. 

“ that’s really sweet of you, but people don’t scare me that easily”

“ but what if what happened to you the other day happened again and I wont be there, how am I suppose to make sure your fine” she said. 

“ if you haven’t notice I’m also a target in our school, that happened before we even met so it’s going to happen sooner or later, I promise I can defend myself, that day I was just too shocked it’s happening again in high school, and don’t push me away because of that I’m not letting you go that quick we just started being friends”  
She looked reassured after our conversation and I have a feeling this is a start of a great friendship. 

(Jung Eun)

As we were headed to school we didn’t really talk too much both of us were just quiet and it left me thinking to myself that I think I found a really great friend. Not that I don’t have friends I do mostly from my fellow trainees but not at school since I moved so much, so it’s refreshing to see someone actually approach me first she seems like a nice girl. 

The bus dropped us off near our school which is still another 15 min walk which is normal there’s a lot of people from our school walking towards the school, then I started to panicked again because a lot of people are going to see us together again and I don’t want people targeting Jiwoo again because of me. I felt her hand squeeze mine and she gave me a bright smile and said “ I told you to relax and don’t worry about it just live in the moment” I sighed and just did what she told me to do which was relax. 

( HEY HEY do you see that isn’t that Kim Jiwoo and Kim Jung Eun?)

(OMG it is. There going to school together? I thought they were just casual friends I guess they’re closer than what people think)

(This is going to blow up again at school, from what I hear they have their own respective fans and they don’t like that the two of them are hanging out a lot.)

 

 

Jiwoo linked our arms as we start walking towards school instead of my hand probably to keep people from talking more that they already are. 

“Are you free today after school?” She asked me. 

“I’m actually free because I don’t have practice till tomorrow why?

“ I was wondering if you wanna hang out after school at a cafe or something?”

“ I don’t mind I’m not doing anything at all, so sure, wanna leave straight after class?”

“ yeah that’s cool with me” she smiled at me. 

“ Oh before I forget do you wanna eat lunch together today, it can just be us if I brought my friends it would just be crazy right now. We can eat at the rooftop nobody goes there”

“ sure, you know you can bring your friends if you want I don’t mind at all and it’s time for me at talk to other people anyways, but I didn’t bring lunch I was suppose to buy one at the cafeteria” 

“Don’t worry my mom packed a lunch for me and it’s always more that what I can eat do we can share”

“Are you sure I can always buy some sand which quick”

“Just eat it with me, who knew you were so stubborn” 

“ hahaha fine as you command ma’am” I joked. 

 

The duo finally arrived at the school gates and as a normal reaction people keep gossiping around them and it doesn’t help that Jiwoo is linking arms with Jung Eun it just makes her fan girls livid same for Jiwoo’s Male fans, but there are a few people that like the newly formed friends. 

As they enter the classroom all heads turned towards them and they both decided to ignore it now, it’ll just keep happening and dwelling on it will just exhaust both of them. The both of them headed towards they’re respective seats and Jungeun saw Jiwoo’s friends bombarding her with questions, something about now they go to school together she asked jiwoo again if they knew each other before. A few minutes later the teacher arrived in the classroom and everybody became quiet.

“ Well my lovely students since testing season is over the new school term is here, I’m so proud of this class we are currently the no.1 class with the highest grade point average thanks to two of our Kim’s. Kim Jiwoo and Kim Jung Eun did well this year by acing they’re tests so lets give them a round of applause.”

*applause*

“ But since that semester is over its now time to change our seating charts” everybody groans

“I know I know you all hate this, but we need to spice things up once in a while” the teacher said excitingly.


End file.
